Darien's digidestiny
by Gabumon1
Summary: Darien and Hobbes chase after Arnaud while death looms over one of the characters. I plan to leave you with more questions than answers. Please review!


Well this is the start of my anime/I-man saga. It'll be mostly stand-alone   
fics with the popular ones getting sequels. I'm taking characters that are   
like Darien and putting Darien in their situations. So in other words it's I-  
man with a small tweak to it. The show is Digimon 02. Today Darien is going  
to be Ken. A smart, cute, boy who is over-shadowed by his older brother who  
is a scientific genius. Ken gets something jammed into the back of his head  
by a vampire/demon and it drives him insane. His brother was killed by this  
vampire/demon and died in Ken's arms. When he regains his sanity he's  
horrified of what he did when he was nuts and wanted revenge for his brother.   
For those of you who have seen that cartoon I know I've done something weird  
in the later chapters (I'm not going to give it away!) I just thought Darien   
would look cool like that. If it's in |these| it's someones thoughts.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own 'em! Even though I'd buy Ken and Darien if given half   
a chance ;)   
  
"Man what a weird dream..." Darien was walking through the halls of   
the Agency going to get his 'fix' as he called it. "Hey Fawkes! What's up?"   
"Not much Hobbes I just had a weird dream last night. I think I was an angel   
or something." "An angel huh? Now that's weird because I dreamt I was a   
wolf." "Hi boys!" "Hey Claire! What's up?" "Not much. Hey Bobby are you doing  
anything for lunch today?" "No, why?" "Would you mind going with me?" *Hobbes   
ears turn bright red* "Ohyeahsurewheredoyouwanttogo?" "Oh I was thinking of a   
small kareoke bar just north of town." "Um, guys? OWWW!" "Oh my god! Dahrien   
I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I put the needle!" "I COULD SEE THAT!"   
"Uh, Fawkes?" "WHAT!?" "Um, I forgot to tell you the fat man wants to see us."  
"I'm mortally wounded and he wants to give me a job!?" "Now Dahrien, you're not  
mortally wounded." "Claire. MY NAME IS NOT DAHRIEN! IT'S D-A-R-I-E-N! No 'h'!"   
"Jeeze did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed." "Well sorry I just got  
stabbed in the gut with an elephant needle! So what does the fat man want?"   
"He wouldn't say, but I think it has something to do with Arnaud." "Well lets  
go! That guy is going to pay for what he did to me!"   
"Well boys Arnaud has been 'sighted' at a hotel not far from here  
under the name Ugio Oikawa." "That's a Japanese name isn't it sir?"   
"I don't care let's just go! I want to knock his teeth out!" "Fawkes if you go   
into this half-cocked and get caught you are on your own my friend!" "Ahem.   
Now you two are going with Alex..." "Why Alex sir? Wouldn't she just get in the   
way?" "You're going with her because I said so! Now I want him back alive  
you hear me Darien?" "I make no promises." "Big Butch will be his cell-mate."   
"You want him alive, he'll be alive!" "That's better."   
  
*later in the van*   
  
"Why do I have to go with you guys? An immature ex-con and a paranoid prozac   
addict!" "I'm not immature!" "You read Spider-Man comics!" "That doesn't mean   
I'm immature!" "I'm not addicted to prozac! Plus my paranoia has saved us a few   
times thank-you-very-much!" (A/N they argue all the way to the hotel.)   
  
*at the hotel*   
  
"Well let's go up and ask what room he's in." "No Alex he can make himself  
look like anybody with that mask crap. I've got to look first." *Darien QS'   
his eyes, puts on some shades, and looks around* "Nothing. OK let's go ask."  
"Excuse me sir, but is an Ugio Oikawa registered here?" "Um let me check."   
*Darien still has the QSed eyes with sunglasses* "Wait a minute. HE'S THERE!"  
"Darien that's an old man in a walker, not Arnaud." "You don't know that Alex   
that old man just dropped the walker and is running off like an olympic   
athlete." *Darien and Arnie fight in the background, Darien's winning*   
"Should we step in?" "Nah Darien will knock him unconscious soon." *POW!*   
"OK now we step in."   
  
*at the Agency*   
  
"Arnaud it's over we have you trapped under 24 hour surveillance with   
heat vision camera's plus the guards have heat vision goggles. It's OVER!   
Now talk!" "My name is Myotismon." "Haha now where are your computer files?"   
"I'm sorry I was wrong Myotismon is a part of me." "Are you referring to your   
quicksilver gland?" "Let me talk to Darien please." "Please? I   
didn't think that was in your vocabulary. Darien get in here!" "Yeah?"   
*whispering* "Do you know what he's talking about?" "No clue." *to Arnaud*   
"What do you want demon? I mean Arnaud." |Demon? Where did that come from?|   
"My computer files are in my hotel room. You can go get them whenever you   
wish." "Oh OK. Is that all?" "Yes."   
  
*at the hotel again*   
  
"Well this is it. Room 666." "Don't say that Fawkes." "Why not?" "666   
is the unluckiest number in the world. What time is it any way?"   
"6:06 and 6 seconds"I'm not kidding around Fawkes!" "Neither am I.   
You're right something's wrong here. Lets grab those files and go."   
*Darien's cell phone rings* "Hello?" "Darien! Arnaud just broke out and is   
heading your way!" "What about the guards?" "He killed them. They're drained   
of blood." "What about Alex?" "She just died. Her last words where something   
about a vampire." "Oh my god." "Dar*fzz* You're fading*fzzz*"   
"Aw crap."   
  
What is Arnaud planning to do? Can Darien stop him? What about Claire and   
Hobbes' date? Why did I kill Alex? Nevermind that's a stupid question.  
Am I asking to many questions? Will I ever stop? Find out tomorrow!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
